The present invention relates generally to an article of footwear, and in particular to an article of footwear with straps.
Methods of securing straps to a sole have been previously proposed. Bathum (U.S. patent application publication number 2008/0196269) teaches sandals with adjustable center post assemblies. Bathum teaches a center post assembly including a body portion fixedly attached to a sole assembly and two flexible second straps projecting from the post. The straps may be inserted through an aperture in the post to secure the straps.
Loughnane (U.S. patent application publication number 2009/0038181) teaches footwear with detachable straps. Loughnane teaches a sole member having a pair of loops attached on an opposite side of the sole. A strap is attached to the sole by tying loops to the respective grommets.
Bathum or Loughnane require the use of various fasteners for securing straps in place on footwear.